


Secret

by RandomPerson064



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Secret Boyfriend, Smut, What Have I Done, Yaoi, cute uke, hisoillu is just an insinuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPerson064/pseuds/RandomPerson064
Summary: Hisoka discovers Illumi's little secret.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a Native English speaker, so forgive me for any mistakes.

It was a known fact that Hisoka had the habit of stalking his toys. Illumi was no exception. When Hisoka saw the assassin leaving the manor in the middle of the night on a rainy day and not take his car, he got interested in the brunette’s personal life.

That’s when saw the most weird scenes in all of his life. He saw Illumi buying flowers and stopping by an apartment just to meet a young boy. He was smaller than the assassin and didn't look too strong. The boy was blonde, had huge green eyes and was wearing a pink apron. He was very feminine. Illumi whispered something in his ear and he laughed.

Hisoka never felt so jealous in his whole life. He tried to talk to a brick wall and that boy did it. That boy got the attention of a man so dangerous as Illumi.

He took pictures, plenty of them. And giggled at the discovery of a new secret. But he was still jealous.

“I’m sorry I couldn't show up at the restaurant and kept you waiting.” Illumi apologized. “And I’m sorry I didn't warn you by text message.”

“It’s okay. I’m not angry and I didn't get frustrated.” The boy said, caressing the assassin’s arm. “I just waited 40 minutes, ate and left.”

“It makes things easier with this rule. You don't have to keep waiting.”

They stood in silence for a moment.

“Would you like to…come in?” The boy asked, being a little sexy. Hisoka lost sight of them, but he decided to watch by the window.

* * *

 

“You’re so beautiful, Asai.” Illumi said as he lied the boy down on his bed. “So precious.”

He kissed the boy and stripped him of his pajamas and his apron, carefully. When the boy was completely naked, he ran his fingers on the pale skin, earning a gasp.

“Illumi…your hands are so cold…” Asai said, shivering with his touch.

“Then, love, melt them with your heat…” Illumi whispered. His boneless fingers ran through the small figure of his boyfriend.

He caressed Asai’s spine and kissed his way to the boy’s mouth. They kissed once again and Illumi muttered compliments and praises. He delivered small kisses on the boy’s neck. The assassin licked, bit and sucked at the same spot, leaving a hickey that would take a couple weeks to completely disappear. Asai gripped Illumi’s shirt and the assassin took it off along with his pants. The blonde mouthed a ‘thank you’ and Illumi kissed him again.

His cold fingers found the boy’s nipples and he teased them, earning a moan. The boy started to thrust his hips up, looking for some friction on his erection. Illumi ground his hips with the boy’s to meet with his thrusts. The friction caused both men to moan and Asai dug his nails on the assassin’s back.

The assassin grabbed the lubricant by the bed and soaked his fingers in the substance. Then Illumi kissed, licked and sucked his way down to Asai’s erection. He started off by teasing the head and then licked the underside of the length. His boyfriend couldn't help but moan and entwine his fingers in the assassin’s hair. Illumi swallowed Asai’s penis and bobbed his head up and down. He moaned and sent vibrations through his boyfriend’s leaking cock. At the same time, he inserted a finger inside Asai and stretched him out. Then he slipped in another finger and scissored him open. In no time, he found his boyfriend’s prostate and started pressing on it. The boy was soon a puddle of want, a mess under Illumi’s precise tongue and fingers.

“Illumi! Ah! Please!” Asai moaned and Illumi got away from his erection.

“Please what?”

Asai blushed intensely, swallowed and said: “Please! Put it in me! Please fuck me!”

Illumi took his boxers off and his erection sprung free. He inserted it slowly inside Asai’s entrance and the boy gasped.

“Are you okay?” Illumi asked and his boyfriend nodded.

When he was all the way inside, Asai was panting. They kissed once more and the boy held him in a hug. He waited until the boy was used to having him inside and when Asai nodded, he pulled it all out and thrusted it in again. They built up a violent pace and it just got faster and faster. Asai moaned loudly as his prostate was hit countless times, almost screamed.

“Let me ride you, Illumi.” Asai asked, between moans. Illumi kissed his forehead and pulled out.

He lied on the bed and the boy aligned himself with the assassin’s erection. He put it in once again and bounced up and down. Illumi grunted.

“I love to watch you ride me. You look so beautiful.” He said. Asai kissed his forehead and sat on him, moaning. They were just getting closer and closer to the finish line.

“Oh god! Illumi, I’m cumming.” Asai almost yelled.

“Me too, baby.” Illumi said between grunts. He grabbed his boyfriends leaking cock and jerked him off, making him cum. Then he pulled out and jerked himself off a few times before cumming in his hand. Asai lied down beside him and grabbed a few paper towels, cleaning Illumi’s hands and abdomen. They kissed one last time and cuddled.

“I love you.” Illumi said, digging his nose in the other’s neck and inhaling his scent.

“I love you too.” Asai answered. Illumi covered them up and kissed the other’s neck, caressing his thin arms and his golden hair. The boy was slowly closing his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

“Goodnight.” Illumi whispered.

* * *

 

Asai was still asleep when Illumi woke up in the next morning. He decided to make breakfast for his boyfriend, since he knew the blonde one wouldn't deny waffles nor pancakes. He got up, put his boxers on and walked to the kitchen. He was deciding on waffles or pancakes and decided to make pancakes. He got the utensils to make the pancakes and started to make them. He heard a malicious laugh.

“Well, well.”

“Hisoka.” Illumi said. “What are you doing here?”

“I think the more appropriate question would be: what are you doing here?” Hisoka answered.

“An acquaintance of mine lives here.” Illumi answered, flatly.

“And that acquaintance would be…a boyfriend?” Hisoka captured Illumi’s attention.

“How much do you know?” The assassin asked, still focused on the pancakes.

“The much I saw last night." Hisoka laughed. "You have quite the lover. Skinny, feminine, beautiful…breakable.” Illumi gave him a death glare and the aura around him changed. “I’m just joking. I know that if I try to lay a hand on him, I would lose the hand. Plus, I’m not interested in breaking such an adorable face or fighting someone as weak as him.” _I’m going to have my fun in another way,_ he thought, giggling to himself.

“I would show no mercy if you ever hurt him.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know about that talk.” Hisoka said, getting a little bored. “But…I have pictures. Lots of them.” Illumi widened his eyes. “I’d like to make a deal with you, my friend.”

“Say it.”

“If you lay a finger on my fruit, these pictures are going straight to your mother’s hands. And I believe that she and your father won't be very merciful.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Hisoka. Not that I was planning on messing around with your fruit. Gon Freecs is all yours, I have no interest in him. I just want him away from Killua.”

Hisoka laughed.

“Now, let’s talk like good friends. What’s his name?” Hisoka asked, curiosity getting the best out of him.

“Asai.”

“How long have you been dating?”

“Three years.”

“Oh my! How could you not tell me?!” Hisoka was pretending to be offended. “How old is he?”

“He’s 21. We met when he was finishing high school. He’s going to college next month, he’s going to study culinary and literature. He’s sad, because we won't see each other for a while.” Illumi paused for a moment. “Let's keep this between us, but I plan on proposing next month.” He whispered and Hisoka was shocked to imagine Illumi proposing to anyone. “I guess I didn't tell you for his safety or I simply forgot."

“I can't believe it. You said you met when he was finishing high school, but I want the details.” Hisoka was getting curious.

“We met online. Not on any of those websites people use to hook up but a community for the LGBT members. As you know I’m gay and the community was in my recommendations. So I entered it and often posted things for protests or motivational quotes and some other stuff, like art and music. He found me and liked what I posted. We started to chat and decided to meet.”

“Do his parents know?” Hisoka knew Silva and Kikyo wouldn't know, so he didn't even bother to ask.

“Yes. I met them the day I met him, because they were scared that I might be a pedophile or a rapist. Plus they got frightened by my last name. When he saw I was the person in my photos and we started to talk, we became friends. Now, he’s my boyfriend.”

“Does he know what you do for a living?”

“Yes. He's not bothered with it.”

“Congratulations, Illu, you have found your soulmate. I hope you two are very happy together.” Hisoka was lying. He was jealous. He was jealous that Illumi had not chosen him. Not that he ever had any feelings for the assassin, but he was sad.

“Thanks.”

Someone walked into the room.

“Good morning, bab…” Asai widened his eyes before finishing the sentence. He rubbed his eyes. “It can't be! Am I still dreaming?”

Hisoka looked at Illumi and Illumi looked at Asai.

“This isn't what it seems, Asai.” Illumi said, panicking.

“Is that…Hisoka Morow?” He asked. “Are my eyes fooling me?”

“As far as I know, I’m real.” Hisoka answered, playfully.

“Oh my gosh! It’s really you!” Asai, who was quite excited, suddenly remembered that he was stark naked. “I need to get dressed, please don't leave!”

“No, honey, don't worry. I’m enjoying the view.” Hisoka said and Illumi slapped him in the arm before giving him another death glare.

He ran inside the bedroom and came out wearing his boxers and his pajama shirt.

“I’m sorry for earlier! Are you the Floor Master at Heaven’s Arena? The one that fought Chrollo Lucilfer, died and came back to life?” Asai asked, excited.

“That’s me.”

“Mr. Morow, I’m such a huge fan!!” He squeaked. “Can I hug you?” Hisoka opened his arms and Asai hugged him. The magician wasn't used to having someone requesting a hug, because his fans would often request a date or just sex.

“Please, call me Hisoka. There is no need to be so formal.”

Illumi laughed.

“This is my boyfriend, the one I was telling you about.” Illumi said, still smiling.

“How do you guys know each other?” Asai asked.

“He’s an acquaintance of mine. He was in the area and decided to drop by.” Hisoka mouthed a ‘thank you’ for not telling the stalking and threatening part.

“Mr. Morow, uh, I mean Hisoka, I have watched every single one of your fights, but I was working on the day of your fight with Chrollo Lucilfer. I watched it by DVD and YouTube. I started to cry when you died and I got so happy when you came back to life! You are so strong and I look up to you very much. Plus, what’s with your fashion style?” Hisoka was ready to hear a stupid comment on the way he dressed and had a response ready. “I never saw someone dress this amazing!”

Hisoka was starting to say his response and stopped. “What?”

“Yes! People buy clothes that are on magazines just because it's ‘fashion’, but you dress like yourself. Many people say that you dress like a clown, but in Kastro’s fight, for example, you did a card trick. And your suits have cards symbols on them! You aren't a clown! You’re a magician as you claim to be. And your makeup style is better than the makeup of many girls I met in my whole life! I’m so happy I got the chance to meet you that I could cry!”

Hisoka felt his eyes watering. He wasn't used to praise and he hugged Asai.

“Thank you!”

Maybe, just maybe, Illumi’s boyfriend isn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I made a grammatical error. I'm not a native English speaker.


End file.
